The Barbarian's Muse
by Dreamcatcher94
Summary: Vanessa Cleveland hated being a goddess and would give anything to be a mortal again, but when she meets a man who was once a servi, and falls for him, even though she looked like his past love, her whole world changes. Please read and review, thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again fanfiction, as I begin to travel a little outside of my natural area of Twilight. I have attempted to write this once before, but it didn't really work very well, so I am trying to do it again. There will be four stories in this collection, but in the meantime, this will be the first one of the entire collection, which will revolve around a barbarian and a goddess of the moon with the gift of invisibility.**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DOTM and SOTD! (May not follow the story completely, because this story will take a completely different route.)**

* * *

_Prologue_

_(Third Person's POV)_

Thousands of years ago, a legend made by the Greek gods that there would be a destruction of the mortal world if the Atrox takes over. He is growing powerful with each passing day, and the more people he has joining him, the weaker the gods become. Maggie Craven was given immortality to have the Daughters of the Moon be guided to save the world, but many have failed. Yet, today, these daughters will go through much more than trying to save the world. One of the daughters has already joined the dark side when she fell in love with the Prince of Night and swearing her allegiance to them, and now being outnumbered, the Daughters fear that they may be alone in the world.

However, if they were to join the _servi_ whom escaped Nefandus, they would be unstoppable...but what if one or more of them fall in love with the _servi?_

One of the Daughters obtained the gift of invisibility, which was sometime used as a disadvantage. She never wanted to become a goddess in the first place, for she was meant to be normal in her eyes, but she was far from ever being normal. Not only was she a goddess, but also a reincarnation of a servus' past love before he was taken from her. A servus whom escaped Nefandus to live in her world, when their worlds collide, everything changes in a blink...and in one kiss.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_(Vanessa's POV)_

I have spent most of my time perfecting my abilities at night, though I never ever do that. Normally, I would be at the night club with my friends dancing and singing on stage, but after Michael and I went through a very bad break-up, things have changed, and I just haven't been out there anymore. I was supposed to be practicing in the privacy of my home since my mother was staying late at the movie set, but for some odd reason, I've decided to just go traveling around the beach close by to Los Angeles and I was enjoying the view._ "Tues de filae. You are a goddess, a Daughter of the moon,"_ those words has always been in my mind ever since I became one thanks to my mentor and friend Maggie Craven.

She chose immortality when she joined other immortals of the Olympian gods, when serving the Goddess of the Moon, in order for us to destroy the Atrox, but we lost one of the daughters. Serena Killingsworth, who was Jimena's best friends, as well as mines, Catty's and Tianna's, joined the dark side when she fell in love with Stanton. She claimed in the beginning that she was trying to make the world into light again, but unfortunately, the Atrox made her into something else, as did Stanton. We knew that he shouldn't be trust, but she was so infatuated with him, that she couldn't help herself.

I could understand that love is powerful, but since I am no longer in love with someone, there was no need to even think of it. I refused to ever fall in love again while I am a goddess, until I turn seventeen and am given the opportunity to become mortal again. For now, I will just cope with who I am.

Anyways, I was walking along the beach, trying to make myself become invisible, but nothing. Normally I would become that way if I was nervous or embarrassed, but I am just angry, frustrated, and confuse. Why was I chosen is beyond me, and I don't even know what my purpose is here as a goddess anymore. I don't feel anything but ordinary, and I guess I have to accept that.

Suddenly, my thoughts escaped me when I saw an orange light coming from a cave about several hundred feet away from where I was. Curious, I walked slowly and entered the mouth of the cave. What I never thought I would find was a boy whom was my age, using charcoal as paint and marking the walls of the cave in Latin. I could make out a few of the words, but mostly, I didn't know what any of it meant. His shoulders hunched, as if he knew he wasn't alone, and when he turned he let out a gasp. He was pretty attractive, that was for sure, but I knew that I told myself that I wasn't going to fall in love again until I was once mortal.

"Impossible." He breathed out, then walked over to me and took me in his arms. "This must be a trick."

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Someone you may know from your past life; whom you've once loved."

I looked at him in bewilderment, and for some odd reason, I believed him. Before I could ask him what he meant, he kissed me. Boy was his kiss like a drug, and something that I've craved for. Michael has never kissed me like that, and yet this guy is making me weak in the knees and I am feeling nervous. But, why aren't I turning invisible? Normally when I'm nervous, I would turn invisible or something, but why isn't it happening now?

He released my lips, then leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Soon, you will know who you were, and when you do, I'll be waiting." And just like that, he disappeared in a shadowy cloud. I pressed my fingers to my lips, still shock, but somehow I knew there was more to him than what meets the eyes. I need to go to Maggie and figure out what's going on.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the story, and please leave me a review and tell me what you think.**

******Also, if you have anything you would like to ask me, all questions and comments are welcomed! I love answering and reading the questions and comments that I receive from my readers, and it would be wonderful to have that again. So, starting now, in each story that I have written, I will start posting the questions either at the beginning of the chapter or the end with the answers, and the names of the reviewers whom have sent it. You can either send it through a review or through private messaging, and I will answer all questions that I am able to for my works. Thank you very much and I hope to hear from you soon!**

**Thanks again and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**


	2. Chapter 2

******Thank you for reading the first chapter and prologue. I hope there will be more people that will be interested in reading this!**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DOTM and SOTD! (May not follow the story completely, because this story will take a completely different route.)**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Vanessa's POV_

I never got the chance to talk to Maggie about the incident yet, but all I could think about was that guy, and that kiss. He was so different, with the way that he moved when he came to me, and the way that he talked...I felt like I was being completely lost in his words. and the sound of his voice. I think I have been completely out of it, because my history teacher called my name for what was probably the umpteenth time which snapped me out of my daydream.

"Vanessa, I asked you if you knew the answer. Do you?"

"I'm sorry...I don't." I answered truthfully, shrugging my shoulders.

The teacher gave me a stern look, then walked back to his desk, and once I knew that everyone else's eyes were facing forward again, I breathed out a sigh of relief. I noticed that Tianna and Catty were giving me looks that were questioning what was going on in my head, but I just shook my head to let them know that I was fine.

I was even lying to myself, because I don't know why I feel such a strange connection with a guy I hardly even know. I needed some air, so I asked if I could be excused to go to the restroom. Once I was given the hall pass, I just took a walk down the hallway. I was trying to relax, but I couldn't for a moment. Once I knew that I was alone in the hallway, I snuck into a small dead-end hallway and I tried to turn invisible for just one moment...that one moment that I needed more than anything else.

"You don't want to start disappearing right about now, do you?" I almost let out a shriek, until I felt a hand cover my mouth for a moment. When I finally had the chance to see his eyes, I realized that it was that guy.

"It's you, what are you doing here? How did you find me?" I asked him.

"We're connected to each other, Vanessa. I will always find you, until your heart stops beating."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his warmth. I realized that I didn't even know his name, and yet he knew mines. "Wait, how did you know my name."

"It's because we're destined to be together, that's how I know."

"Then if you know mines, why don't I know yours?"

He chuckled. "My name is Obie, Obie Ostrov."

I could feel myself getting lost in his eyes, as he leans down and kisses me again. My heart pounded against my chest again, as I could feel his tongue plundered into my mouth when I opened it. Oh God, his kisses were so addicting, I couldn't help myself that I jumped right into his arms without breaking the kiss. I started tugging on the hairs from the nape of his neck, begging for more, and I was very close to taking his shirt off before he could stop me. I whimpered, trying to pull him back, but he chuckled, saying, "Soon, sweetheart, we will be together, and everything will be spectacular."

"Couldn't we just sneak away from here and spend more time together?" I asked.

He cocked his head, pretending to think about it. "We could, but you have your education to worry about."

I pulled him back to kiss him again, and once I had pulled away, he started growling for more. "Uh-uh, remember, I have my education to worry about."

He chuckled, then kissed me lightly once more. "Until next time, my darling."

I was about to walk back to the classroom, but I wanted to look back and make sure that he was still there, but when I looked he was gone. I didn't know what was happening, but that didn't matter, because Obie was one heck of an amazing guy that I wanted more than anything else...and I am not sure why that is.

* * *

_Maggie's POV_

Something was happening, and I wasn't sure of what to say about it. I knew that for Serena, she has fallen in love with Stanton, the Prince of Night, which was something that even I could never prevent, nor even Selene, the Goddess of the Moon could do. Yet, there was another Daughter that was in love with someone from the dark side. None of the Daughters knew of my past, but they do know that I was here to mentor and train them. They don't even know half of my life that I now lead.

Inside of my apartment, I had a secret room that was sealed off from the girls when they would come to visit me. I opened it with the secret code, and once I was inside, I had met face to face with not only Selene but also the Goddess of the Dark...Hecate. I bowed my head before them before I was allowed to speak. "Penelope, my dear, to what do we owe you the pleasure?" Selene asked me.

"My Goddesses, I am afraid that there might not just be one Daughter that will ultimately join the dark side."

Hecate nodded. "Indeed, you are correct Penelope. There will be another goddess who will fall in love with the dark side, and it seems to already be happening. It seems that Vanessa and Omer have taken a liking to one another."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"It is possible that Omer sees Vanessa as his past love."

I looked up at them, trying to figure out what they're trying to tell me. "Are you saying that Vanessa could be the reincarnation of one of the Sons' past lives' true love?"

"It seems that way," Selene replied.

I tried to understand what they've meant, but all I knew was that a man from the dark side and a Daughter that I was supposed to protect are somehow in love with one another. I looked back at them and said, "What should we do to prevent this from happening?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading the story, and please leave me a review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks again and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**


End file.
